1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety razors in which provision is made for relative movement between different skin engaging elements of the razor head to take place during shaving in dependence upon the reaction forces encountered by the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein the term "skin-engaging elements" refers to the blade or blades of the razor, the guard which contacts the skin ahead of the blades and the cap which contacts the skin to the rear of the blade.
Relative movement between these elements is sometimes provided for the purpose of enabling the user to obtain more purchase on his beard, i.e. to increase the shaving efficiency and/or to secure a higher degree of conformance to the contours of the shaved area. Relative movement may alternatively be permitted to reduce the risk of injury, for example by allowing the blade edge to move rearwardly away from the guard against a resilient restoring force.
Examples of these two categories are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,354 and British Pat. No. 1,295,586, respectively.